wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stonemaul clan
The Stonemaul Clan sailed west to Kalimdor since the Second War and established a village in Dustwallow Marsh. The tyrannical ogre, Kor'gall, came into possession of the ancient orcish axe, Serathil, and used its magical powers to rise quickly through the ranks of the Stonemauls. But Kor'gall's ride to power stemmed from nothing more than a desire to overpower his kin, and his rule was brutal and merciless, and one ogre, whose brothers were killed by Kor'gall, knew that he was leading the clan to ruin. Kor'gall was soon approached by Rexxar, a Mok'Nathal. Rexxar demanded to join the clan, and Kor'gall agreed, but only if he were to pass through the gauntlet, a valley full of many beasts. Rexxar and his friends survived the gauntlet, and Kor'gall was impressed, and allowed Rexxar to join. Rexxar's first request was to aid the Horde, but Kor'gall had no intention of ever honouring their former allies again. Frustrated, Rexxar exercised his right to challenge Kor'gall for leadership of the clan. Kor'gall decided to entertain the request, but warned that he was not as slow-witted as Rexxar first guessed. Though it took several tries, Rexxar finally beat Kor'gall and slew him. As Kor'gall died, the last words on his ears were his men cheering for Rexxar. With his death Rexxar assumed the position of chieftain. He then led the Stonemaul ogres back to Tidefury Cove, where Thrall was assembling the Horde. Thrall sent his soldiers and the the Stonemaul ogres to Theramore to keep Proudmoore's forces at bay while Rexxar and his few companions wove through the battle the face off against Proudmoore and his most loyal retainers. In the end, Rexxar and Proudmoore squared off in mortal combat, and Rexxar emerged victorious. After the battle, Rexxar disappeared into the Barren wilderness and made the ogre Mok'Morokk the leader of the Clan. Although Mok'Morokk had displayed strength when Rexxar was their leader, he soon fell prey to temptations of power after Rexxar's departure. Rather than lead, he demanded. He did not serve his people, as he expected them to serve him. Later Stonemaul Village was raided by Onyxia's brood. The daughter of the black dragonlord, Deathwing was there for a greater reason, one which they didn't know. The Overlord Mok'Morokk later led his clan elsewhere and founded a new village called Brackenwall Village. Mok'Morokk was another problematic chieftain, and so Draz'Zilb gives the player the task to challenge him to and to retake their home. He said that Mok'Morokk was not fit to lead them and Tharg would make an excellent leader but is hindered by his injuries and age. The player can drive Mok'Morokk from his position by force and kill him so that a new leader can be appointed to return the ogres to their proper home. There was also a splinter of the Stonemaul clan that remained in the Eastern Kingdoms, residing in the Plaguelands. These ogres were led by Mug'thol, who soon fell under the sway of the Forsaken when he was possessed by one of Sylvanas' banshees. After he and his ogres aided in the defeat of Varimathras, Balnazzar, and Detheroc, Mug'thol was sent to retrieve the Crown of Will. Once acquired, he tried it on, and subsequently broke the psychic link with Sylvanas, thus freeing himself from the Forsaken's control. He was later assassinated when Forsaken agents at Tarren Mill were sent to retrieve the Crown. Category:Organizations Category:Ogre Tribes Category:Ogres